Doux poison
by patriciacarson
Summary: Après avoir vécu une expérience traumatisante, Morgan est déterminé à se venger.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est surtout centrée sur Derek Morgan. **

**Après avoir vécu une expérience traumatisante, Morgan est déterminé à se venger.**

** Doux poison.**

**Chapitre 1**.

Je me tenais sans bouger devant l'entrée, à contempler la façade triste du bâtiment et je n'osai pas entrer. De petites gouttelettes de sueur s'écoulaient doucement de mon front malgré le froid ambiant et mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Je compris que j'étais tout bêtement paralysé par la peur. Elle me bouffait littéralement les entrailles. Je ne pouvais pas franchir ses portes. Un an après ma démission j'en étais toujours incapable. Pourtant, j'ai travaillé dans ce bâtiment durant des années et aujourd'hui j'avais peur d'y rentrer. Je souris avec amertume car le FBI avait été ma vie, j'ai sacrifié pas mal de chose pour ce travail. Je croyais en ce que je faisais et ma seule récompense a été une pluie de souffrance.

Je me mis à caresser frénétiquement la cicatrise sur mon poignet lorsque je repensais à cette affreuse nuit où ma vie c'était transformée en cauchemar. Je détestais ça. Je voulais tout oublier. Ne plus y penser. Soudainement, j'entendis leurs éclats de rire dans ma tête. J'ai essayé de les ignorer mais c'était impossible. Il me fallait un verre pensai-je. Rien qu'un verre. C'était la seule façon de ne plus les entendre.

Je fis demi-tour rapidement avant que quelqu'un me reconnaisse. Je montai dans ma voiture et parti à toute vitesse malgré le sol glissant. Je m'arrêtai à la supérette la plus proche. Je couru au rayon alcool et je pris deux bouteilles de whisky d'une marque quelconque. L'hispanique qui tenait la caisse n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager. Il faut dire qu'il était seulement huit heures du matin. Je devais être qu'un alcolo de plus à ses yeux.

Je déposai les bouteilles devant lui puis je fouillai dans ma poche de mon jeans et lui jetai trente dollars sur le comptoir. Il ramassa les billets toujours en me dévisageant. Je pris les bouteilles et je lui fis un doigt d'honneur en sortant. Je montai de nouveau dans ma voiture. Incapable d'attendre d'être à la maison, j'ouvris une bouteille sur le champ et commençai à la vider dans ma gorge. Tout d'un coup je me sentis mieux. Je les entendais plus.

Je démarrai la voiture et quittai le parking de la superette. Je continuai à boire tout en conduisant.

Je m'arrêtai devant chez moi mais je restai dans la voiture à boire. J'avais presque vidé la première bouteille lorsque ma vision commençait à devenir floue. Je finis par m'endormir.

J'entendis que l'on frappait énergiquement sur ma vitre. Les tapes résonnaient durement dans ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai qu'il faisait nuit. Je me redressai avec difficulté sur mon siège. L'odeur d'alcool avait envahi l'habitacle et j'ai eu une subitement envie de vomir mais je me forçais à ne pas dégueuler.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par la vitre et je fus éblouie. La lumière de cette torche électrique me brûlait la rétine. Je plissai les yeux par réflexe et mit ma main gauche en visière pour me protéger avant de descendre la vitre.

« Police. » Dit une voix rauque.

« Oh merde. » Pensai-je.

« Veuillez descendre du véhicule. » M'ordonna-t-il.

« J'habite juste ici. » Dis-je en désignant la maison en face. Il la regarde quelques secondes puis il jeta un œil dans la voiture. Je fis de même. Je compris qu'il regardait la bouteille de whisky vide couchée sur le siège passager.

« Avez-vous bu Monsieur ? »

« Quelle importance ? » Répondis-je. « Je suis stationné devant chez moi. »

« Vous allez devoir passer un alcootest. » M'annonça le flic.

« Pourquoi faire ? Je faisais que dormir dans ma voiture. » Protestai-je avec véhémence.

« Calmez-vous monsieur et veuillez descendre du véhicule. » Ordonna-t-il en mettant sa main droite sur la crosse de son pistolet et de sa main gauche tenait toujours cette fichue torche qui m'aveuglait.

J'ouvris doucement la portière et je descendis en mettant les mains bien en évidence. Je manquai de tomber sur le trottoir couvert de neige. J'ai pu me rattraper en me retenant de justesse à la voiture.

« Je suis Derek Morgan et j'habite en face. » Dis-je. Il me plaqua contre la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Monsieur l'agent. » Je reconnu la voix de Hotch. Je me retournai et constatai qu'il était accompagné de Garcia. Elle avait encore ce regard plein de pitié dès qu'elle me voyait. Cela avait le don de me rendre dingue.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. » Brailla le flic. Hotch sortit son badge de la poche de son manteau noir et le montra au flic.

« C'est l'un de mes hommes. » Dit-il. Le policier regarda Hotch avec étonnement puis se tourna vers moi : « Cette épave est un agent du FBI. » Dit-il presque choquer.

« Bon sang ! Je ne suis plus l'un de tes hommes. Je te rappel que j'ai quitté le FBI.» Dis-je en les observant. Hotch s'approcha du flic. « Faites-moi une faveur, fermer les yeux pour cette fois-ci. »

Le flic semblait hésité. Il finit par secouer la tête. « Ça va pour cette fois. »

Il remonta dans sa voiture et partit. Compte à moi j'essayai de traverser l'allée de chez moi mais je manquai de glisser mais Hotch me rattrapa. Je senti la colère monter en moi.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » Cria-je en le repoussant violemment et cette fois-ci je m'étalai sur le sol glacé.

« Morgan. » Sanglota Garcia. Je me relevai sans l'aide de personne et je titubai jusqu'à la véranda. Je tâtai mes poches à la recherche de mes clefs mais elles n'y étaient pas. Pas moyens de me rappeler où je les avais mises. Hotch s'approcha et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui me lança terriblement dans la tête.

« Tu as laissée de porte ouverte. » Dit-il sur un ton inquiet. Sans que je sache pourquoi je me mis à rire. Hotch et Garcia me fixaient bizarrement.

Garcia entra sans que je l'invite. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur. Le séjour fut éclairé. Garcia fit la grimace en voyant l'état de mon appartement. Le sol était recouvert de bouteille d'alcool vide et de détritus. Elle poussa quelques-uns de la pointe des pieds pour avancer. Il faisait froid à l'intérieur.

« Oh Mon dieu Derek ! »Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« Tirez-vous de chez moi. » Grommelai-je en entrant à mon tour. Ils se fichaient de mes protestations. Hotch se baissa pour ramasser les courriers qui s'amoncelaient devant la porte. J

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et j'ouvris le frigo. Il n'y avait rien à part un pack de six canettes de bière. J'attrapai une. Garcia me l'arracha des mains.

« Tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui. » Gronda-t-elle avec indignation.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends. » Crachai-je.

« Je suis ton amie et ça me fait mal de te regarder te détruire à petit feu. » Se lamenta-t-elle.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de tes états d'âme. Tires-toi.» Dis-je en lui reprenant des mais la canette. Je dirigeai dans le salon. Hotch était en train d'ouvrir certains de mes courriers. Je le trouvais sans gêne.

« Pourquoi tu te permets de fouiller dans mes affaires? » Protestai-je en lui reprenant mes courriers. « Dehors, Dehors. » Balançai-je en criant. Je ne voulais plus les voir. C'était trop dur. Pendant un moment, j'ai vu de la peur dans les yeux de Garcia et j'ai compris ce que j'étais devenu.

« Ce n'étais pas de ta faute si la mission à mal tournée. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour le sauver.» Me lança Hotch. Ces paroles me firent sortir encore plus de mes gongs. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? C'était clairement ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais dû partir à la poursuite de ces criminels. Oui, c'était de ma faute si Reid et moi avions été enlevés.

« Je ne veux plus t'écouter. » Hurlai-je. Garcia essaya de me toucher mais je reculai. Pourquoi ils ne comprenaient pas ? Ce matin, j'ai vraiment essayé de revenir au BAU mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai même pas réussi à franchir les portes du hall.

« Si j'avais simplement attendu que les renforts arrivent rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. » Me lamentai-je en laissant tomber les courriers qui s'éparpillèrent à mes pieds. Hotch s'approcha de moi et se baissa pour ramasser une enveloppe marron sans inscription.

« Celle-ci est bizarre, il n'y a rien d'écrit dessus, pas de timbre, ni cachet de la poste. » Observa-t-il

« Et alors ? » Dis-je.

« Quelqu'un est venu la déposer directement chez toi. »

« Hotch, je m'en fou. » Marmonnai-je en me dirigeant jusqu'au vieux sofa où je me laissai tomber son précaution en fixant le vide.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Hotch. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il tenait un dvd. « C'était dans l'enveloppe. » Ajouta-t-il. Garcia s'approcha de lui pour mieux regarder. Elle réajusta ses lunettes et lut à haute voix

«**W.S. Franklin Roosevelt. 12.6. B.** » Elle me fixa puis fixa Hotch. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Questionna-t-elle avec curiosité. « Si Reid était encore là, il aurait su nous dire la signification de ce truc en deux secondes. » Dis-je d'une voix lointaine avec le regard absent. Garcia et Hotch me jetèrent en regard plein de tristesse. Le souvenir de notre jeune ami les hantait aussi.

Hotch alla près du home cinéma. Il l'alluma et glissa le dvd à l'intérieur. Garcia prit la télécommande et alluma la télé.

« Faites comme chez vous. » Dis-je avec ironie en les regardant.

L'écran était devenu tout bleu, puis je me figeai en voyant les premières images. Je lâchai ma bière qui se rependit sur le sofa. Je fixai la télé et tout mon corps tremblait. C'était une vidéo de mon agression.

On pouvait me voir attaché à une chaise en fer dans une pièce vétuste. J'étais en sang et ma bouche était scotchée mais malgré tout je me débattais violement. Les liens qui m'attachaient les poignets me laceraient la peau.

« Oh seigneur ! » Commenta Garcia sous le choc. Je me levai pour arrêter l'appareil mais Hotch m'en empêcha. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir ça car cela provoquait des souvenirs douloureux. Je détournai le regard car s'était au-dessus de mes forces.

« C'est Reid. » S'écria Garcia avec horreur. Je tournai de nouveau mes yeux vers l'écran. Les images le montraient qui se débattait avec force contre l'un des hommes masqué. Il fut violement projeté au sol par son agresseur. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui souleva la tête avant de la cogner violement contre le sol. L'homme fit la même chose plusieurs fois de suite. Garcia sursautait à chaque impact. Je savais tout ce qu'il allait se produire dans le moindre détail. Je l'ai vécu en direct.

« Tu nous a toujours dit qu'ils avaient filmé ce qui était arrivé à Reid et à toi mais aucune vidéo n'a jamais été retrouvé… » Dit Hotch en essayant de garder son calme face aux images qui nous défilaient sous les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

Garcia mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Je quittai le séjour précipitamment pour la salle de bain. Je me courbais au-dessus de la toilette et je vomi tripe et boyau.

Je pouvais entendre ses cris qui provenaient du séjour. Je bouchais mes oreilles par reflexe mais rien ni fait, je continuais à l'entendre. Les souvenirs étaient encore vivaces et je me rappelais comment tout cela avait commencé un an et demi plutôt.

Mon équipe avait reçu une nouvelle affaire de la police du Maryland. Depuis six mois, six jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes sans aucun lien avaient disparu sans laisser de trace dans le comté de Wicomico. Personne ne savait ce qui leurs étaient arrivés. Les disparitions auraient pu continuer sans que personne de sans souci vraiment mais la dernière victime n'était autre que le plus jeune fils du commissaire de Salisbury.

Nous nous sommes rendus sur place. Après une journée à Salisbury, un colis fut adressé à notre équipe. C'était une vidéo montrant quatre hommes masqués torturant la première victime. Rachel Weiss 21 ans. Nous avons conclu que les suspects avaient voulu nous narguer en envoyant cette vidéo. C'était un message disant qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient et que personne ne pouvait les arrêter même pas nous.

Mais grâce à cette nouvelle preuve, Mon équipe et moi réussirent adresser un profil du groupe de tueur que nous avons donné à la police de Salisbury. Je me rappelai encore avec exactitude de leurs profils : _Ce sont des hommes blanc entre trente et quarante ans. Ce sont des psychopathes qui prennent du plaisir à torturer et à tuer. Ils sont très intelligents et bien organisés et ils disposent d'un lieu où ils peuvent torturer leurs victimes sans être inquiété. Ce sont des opportunistes car pour assouvir leurs pulsions ils s'attaquent aux hommes mais aussi aux femmes de toutes origines. Les victimes sont enlevées uniquement par l'un des hommes de la bande. C'est sa mission dans le groupe. Au premier à bord, il n'est pas terrifiant donc les victimes ne se méfient pas. Il attire moins l'attention, et il doit conduire un van, c'est plus pratique pour transporter les victimes._

Notre profil fut diffusé dans les médias locaux.

La nuit suivant une jeune femme avait échappé de peu à un enlèvement. Son témoignage nous avais permis d'obtenir une description de l'homme (il était de taille moyen, blanc les cheveux châtain) et du van (une Ford de couleur noir ou sombre). La police et mon équipe étaient sur le pied de guerre. Nous avons passé la nuit à sillonner les environs de Salisbury. Vers deux du matin Reid et moi avions repéré un homme correspondant à la description au volant d'un van de couleur sombre qui quittait la ville. Je n'avais pas perdu de temps pour le poursuivre, et Reid avait appelé Hotch pour lui annoncer que nous étions à la poursuite du suspect. A la sortie de la ville, nous avons pris un virage serré. Soudain, j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon véhicule.

La voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux et je constatai avec effroi qu'elle était complètement retournée au milieu de la route. Grâce à ma ceinture, je n'avais pas été éjecté du véhicule mais j'avais plusieurs éclats de verre enfoncés dans la peau. Je tournais la tête avec douleur et vis Reid à côté de moi inconscient. Je détachai ma ceinture et je basculai par terre et dans un dernier effort, je m'extirpai de la carcasse. Je fis immédiatement le tour du SUV qui n'était plus qu'un amas de tôle froissé pour aider Reid. Je lui enlevai sa ceinture et je le tirai à l'extérieur avec précaution. A ce moment-là, je senti une terrible douleur à la base de la nuque.

A mon réveille, j'étais attaché à une chaise fixée au sol en face de quatre hommes masqués. Spencer était entravé avec des chaînes relié au mur. Il avait été battu. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose pour le rassurer mais mon bâillon m'en empêcha.

Je me rappelai de l'odeur de cette pièce comme si j'y étais encore. C'était une odeur nauséabonde de pisse mélangé à du sang. Sous les yeux de Reid, les quatre hommes masqués s'étaient amusés à me torturer. Ils m'ont électrocuté avec un taser, ils ont lacéré ma peau avec un cutter, brûlé avec leurs cigares. Ils m'ont frappé à tour de rôle avec une barre de fer. À l'époque, j'avais eu plusieurs côtes cassées.

Ils trouvaient tout cela amusant. Reid ne pouvait qu'assister à tous cela sans pouvoir bouger mais tout cela n'était rien. Je pouvais affronter la douleur physique mais pas ce qui est arrivé par la suite. Lorsqu'ils eurent assez de jouer avec moi, ils se sont tournés vers Reid. L'un des hommes l'avait détaché et trainé au milieu de la pièce. Il s'était bien sûr débattu mais ça n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. L'homme se mit à rire en se moquant de lui.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il acceptait les petites filles au FBI. » Avait-il dit en le frappant à plusieurs reprises.

J'ouvris les yeux et je me redressai de la cuvette. J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur. D'un seul coup mon visage fut couvert de larmes. Des images terribles m'envahirent de nouveau.

Je revoyais l'un des hommes assit à califourchon sur Reid. Il lui attachait les bras dans le dos, pendant qu'un autre lui liait les pieds. Le troisième lui donna un coup de pied pour qu'il arrête de crier mais il avait continué. L'un des hommes en avait assez alors il lui a enfoncé un vieux chiffon dégoutant dans la bouche pour le faire taire. Ils l'électrocutèrent plusieurs fois.

Et moi, j'étais attaché à cette foutu chaise et je regardai ce qu'ils faisaient à mon ami sans pouvoir agir. L'homme qui était assis sur Reid tira son pantalon jusqu'au genou. Je me rappelle avoir détourné le regard mais l'un des types m'attrapa la tête et la tourna vers Reid pour m'obliger à regarder.

« Tu veux voir ce que je fais au jolie petite fille de ton genre. » Avait grondé le type à l'oreille de Reid_._ Cette phrase se répercutait encore aujourd'hui en écho dans ma tête.

Je senti que j'allai dégueuler de nouveau en repensant à Reid, je me penchai de nouveau au-dessus de la cuvette.

Je n'oublierai jamais ses yeux lorsque le type l'a violé. Je me rappelle avoir distingué une larme qui s'écoulait doucement de son œil droit jusqu'à son nez. Les deux autres encourageaient leur complice en criant et en frappant des mains pendant qu'un des types me maintenait la tête droite pour que je n'en perde pas une miette. J'entendais leurs rires dans ma tête. Un rire qui glaçait le sang.

Un tremblement parcouru mon corps et je vomi pour la deuxième fois. J'essuyai mes larmes en m'asseyant.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je me relevai et ouvris le robinet. Je bus un peu d'eau et lavai mon visage puis je me vis dans le miroir. Les joues creusent, des cernes noirs et les yeux fatigués. J'étais l'ombre de moi-même.

Je retournai dans le séjour. Hotch était en train de remettre le dvd dans l'enveloppe.

Garcia en pleure me serra dans ses bras sans rien dire. Elle caressa mon dos de bas en haut avec tendresse. Je la serrai à mon tour. Ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin mais la sentir contre moi me donna l'impression que tout allait s'arranger. Puis je lâchai Garcia pour rejoindre Hotch.

« Je suis certains que se sont les hommes de la vidéo qui ont déposés le dvd à ma porte. » Dis-je avec colère.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils te l'ont envoyé. » Lança Hotch. « Surtout après tout ce temps. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » Demanda Garcia.

« Rouvrir l'enquête. » Répondit Hotch.

« Je veux en être. » Dis-je.

« Je te signale que tu ne fais plus partie du FBI. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Je t'en prie ne me met pas à l'écart. » Suppliai-je.

« D'ailleurs, tu es émotionnellement trop impliqué dans cette affaire. » Dit-il. « Ça te rends bien trop imprévisible. » Ajouta-t-il en sortant. Garcia se tourna vers moi. « Cette fois-ci nous auront ces salopards. » Dit-elle puis elle déposa un baisé sur ma joue avant de s'en aller en me laissant seul.

Il était hors de question qu'ils me laissent dans mon coin pendant qu'ils traquent ces ordures. Je méritai de les trouver et de régler leurs comptes. Je me suis rappelé des inscriptions sur le dvd :** W. S. Franklin Roosvelt.12.6.B.**

Il fallait que je trouve la signification de cette inscription. Après tout c'était le seul indice que j'avais. Je fonçai dans ma chambre avec mon ordinateur portable. Je m'assis sur le lit.

« Je te jure que je te vengerais. » Murmurai-je en repensant à Reid.

En fermant mes yeux, je me retrouvais encore là-bas dans cette pièce immonde. Ils finirent par se lasser de nous et ils quittèrent la pièce. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Reid et moi étions restés seul. Je n'avais jamais cessé de le regarder allongé par terre mais lui ne me regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixes et étrangement vide. Je réalisai que c'était la dernière image qu'il me restait de Reid. « Pourquoi je me souvenais de ce détail ? » Me reprochai-je.

Au bout de quelques temps, nos tortionnaires étaient revenus, et je les entendais parler d'effacer leurs traces avant de disparaitre. Je compris qu'ils allaient se débarrasser de nous. L'un des hommes s'était approché de moi avec dans la main un knife. Je me souvenais parfaitement qu'il me caressa la joue en me disant que c'était dommage car il aurait aimé jouer d'avantage avec moi.

Je détestai me rappeler de cette nuit-là.

Je me levai de mon lit pour aller me planter devant le miroir au-dessus de la commode. J'ai enlevé ma veste puis je la jetai au sol ensuite j'enlevai mon pull. Je regardai mon torse parsemé de cicatrise jusqu'à mon ventre. J'ai reçu quatorze coups de couteau. Je crois que je me suis évanoui au bout de la cinquième. Par moment, il m'arrive de sentir la lame du knife me transpercer la peau.

Désormais, les marques sont là pour m'empêcher d'oublier.

À mon réveille, j'étais à l'hôpital. On m'a raconté qu'un ranger m'avait trouvé seul près d'un bois en train de me vider de mon sang. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de cette partie manquante mais c'était le trou noir. Impossible de me rappeler. Reid avait tout simplement disparu. Les recherches ont continué pendant plusieurs semaines. Il était difficile de fouiller chaque coin du comté de Wicomico. Le lieu où Reid et moi avions été séquestrés n'a jamais été retrouvé, et les quatre hommes ont disparu dans la nature et les disparitions ont subitement cessé.

Je suis resté des semaines à l'hôpital. À ma sortie, je me mis à les traqués, à rechercher la moindre piste qui me conduirait à eux. Je n'en dormais plus, j'étais obsédé. Au bout de six mois mes supérieurs m'ont menacé de me virer si je ne cessai pas de courir après des chimères alors j'ai démissionné. Après quelques temps, je n'avais aucune piste, alors j'ai fini par abandonner. J'ai laissé tomber mon ami et maintenant ces salauds étaient en train de se moquer de moi en m'envoyant ce dvd.

Je retournai sur mon lit et j'allumai l'ordinateur. Cette fois-ci comme dit Garcia nous les auront.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doux poison**

**Chapitre 2.**

Je tournai en rond dans ma chambre en repensant à ce fichue message. Mes recherches sur le web n'avaient rien donné. Je regardai le réveille sur ma table de chevet, il indiquait cinq du matin. Un peu de la magie de cette chère Garcia m'aurait été utile. Je commençai sérieusement à désespérer. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je n'étais plus un agent aussi efficace qu'avant. Hotch avait raison de ne pas m'accepter de nouveau au sein de l'équipe. J'étais devenu un boulet.

Je trainai les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine et je commençai à fouiller chaque placard à la rechercher d'un peu d'alcool fort. Je constatai que mes placards étaient vides. Il n'y avait plus aucune provision.

Je réussi à mettre la main sur une bouteille de rhum à moitié pleine dans le placard du bas. Je le débouchai rapidement.

« Reid aurait su déchiffrer ce fichue message. » Dis-je en fixant la bouteille. Je mis le goulot contre mes lèvres mais au moment où j'allai boire une gorgée, un détail concernant un des disparus de Wicomico m'était revenu en mémoire. Je déposai la bouteille sur le plan de travail et je me précipitai dans ma chambre. Il aurait été plus facile d'avoir les dossiers de l'affaire mais j'allai me contenter du net. Je trouverai bien quelques informations sur les disparus de Wicomico. Je tapais le nom du troisième disparu, Armand Hill.

Les informations sur lui n'étaient pas très détaillées. Il avait 23 ans au moment de sa disparition, c'était un jeune artiste peintre qui essayait de percer, il vivait dans le comté de Wicomico à Salisbury, 12 rue Franklin Roosevelt dans l'appartement 6. B. C'était devant moi depuis tout ce temps. A l'époque Rossi et moi avions visité l'appartement des trois premières victimes. « J'aurai dû m'en souvenir. » Me reprochai-je.

Je me levai du lit en regardant l'écran de mon PC en souriant. J'avais fini par trouver. C'était l'adresse de la troisième victime. « Pourquoi écrire ça sur le dvd ? Reid et moi n'avions aucun lien avec cet Armand Hill. »

J'enfilai mon pull et ma veste. J'allai me rendre à Salisbury en voiture malgré qu'il soit cinq heures du matin. J'avais après deux heures et demi de route devant moi alors j'ai fait du café que j'ai vidé dans une thermos puis je quittai la maison précipitamment.

* * *

En jet, il m'aurait fallu à peine dix-neuf minutes pour arriver à Salisbury mais malheureusement, je devais me contenter de ma vieille voiture. Je m'arrêtai en route pour me ravitailler en café et prendre de le l'essence. Il était un peu plus de sept heures lors que j'aperçu le panneau : Bienvenue à Salisbury, Maryland.

Je stationnai ma voiture en face de l'immeuble où Armand Hill avait vécu. J'entrai et je vis dans le hall une femme de forte corpulence qui balayait. Je me rappelai parfaitement d'elle. C'était la concierge. En me voyant, elle s'arrêta de balayer.

« Je me souviens de vous ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. « Vous êtes du FBI. »

« Oui. » Dis-je. Ce n'était plus vraiment le cas mais pourquoi lui dire ?

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Pourquoi revenir ici ? Vous avez de nouvelle piste ? »

Elle me bombarda de question, mais je me contentai de lui dire que je voulais jeter un petit coup d'œil à l'appartement qu'occupait Armand Hill. Elle me dévisagea sans réellement comprendre mais elle finit par me dire de la suivre. L'appartement se trouvait au troisième étage. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant la porte du 6 b.

« Vous savez… » Commença-t-elle. « …l'appartement n'a jamais pu être loué depuis la disparition du pauvre Armand. » Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Elle s'écarta pour me laisser entrer.

Je découvris un appartement complètement vide. J'avançai jusqu'au séjour. A l'époque, il y avait une cinquante de toile stocké ici. Certaine était fini et d'autre non, mais je me rappelai que ce jeune homme avais vraiment du talent.

« Quelques semaines après la disparition d'Armand, Anna sa sœur est venu vider l'appartement. » M'expliqua la concierge. Je lui fis un sourire et lui demandais de me laisser seul. Elle me jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir en refermant la porte.

C'était un petit appartement, il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil rapide pour voir qu'il n'y avait absolument rien ici. Je remarquai que la porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Je m'avançai jusqu'à elle. Je jetai un œil. La chambre était également vide mais quelque chose posée par terre avait retenu mon attention. Je poussai doucement la porte et je m'approchai. C'était un paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau avec un nœud rouge. Je l'observai pendant un moment. « Il y a peut-être une bombe l'a dedans. » Pensai-je. Non cela n'avait pas de sens. Je décidai de ramasser le paquet et défis le nœud. Je l'ouvris avec précaution.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ! » Criai-je en voyant ce que la boite contenait qu'une simple carte écrit dessus le nom de Paul Robertson. J'avais l'impression que ces ordures se fichaient de moi. Je me retenais pour ne pas froisser la carte. Je levai la tête et je vis Hotch. Il se tenait devant moi et il avait l'air très contrarié de me trouver ici.

« Morgan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Me lança-t-il depuis la porte.

« Il fallait que je vienne. » Répondis-je. Rossi fit aussi son apparition avec Blake. Ils me regardaient comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Je pourrai t'arrêter pour entrave à une enquête fédérale. » Menaça Hotch mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il ne ferait pas une telle chose.

« Hotch ne soit pas si dur avec Morgan. Il n'a fait que suivre son instinct d'agent. » Dit Rossi en prenant ma défense puis il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille de Hotch et tout d'un coup il accepta que je participe à l'enquête. Sans doute, ils pensaient que c'était un bon moyen pour me surveiller mais j'étais tout de même satisfait car cela voulait dire que j'avais un accès total aux dossiers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » Demanda Blake en regardant la boite.

« Une carte où est écrit le nom de Paul Robertson. » Répondis-je en lui donnant la boite. « Je crois qu'ils essayent de me torturer d'avantage. »

« Tu veux parler des hommes qui t'ont enlevé ? » Demanda Rossi.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. « Pourquoi ? » Dit-il perplexe.

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'en savais foutrement rien.

« Les gars venez voir ce qui est imprimé sur le verso du papier cadeau. » Dit Blake. Nous nous sommes rapprochés d'elle pour regarder. Il y avait une série de chiffre qui se répétait plusieurs fois : ...13.13.5. 5.20 .. ..17.21.9. ..5. .. .

« Tout cela a sûrement une signification. » Ajouta Black.

« Laquelle ? » Demandai-je excédé. Ce petit jeu me fatiguait sérieusement. Blake semblait concentrer sur les chiffres. Elle traversa la chambre. Nous l'avons suivi. Elle déposa le papier cadeau sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste. Elle sortit un petit calepin et un stylo puis elle se mit à griffonner quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Hotch intrigué.

« Je crois que c'est un code alphanumérique. » Répondit-elle en continuant à écrire puis elle lit à haute voix ce qu'elle a trouvé : TROUVER CET HOMME ET VOUS SAUREZ CE QUI EST ARRIVE A SPENCER REID.

Nous nous sommes regardés d'un air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Hotch fut le premier à parler : « Peut-être que c'est l'occasion de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé avec Reid. »

Je passai une main sur ma figure fatiguée, puis soudain une image me traversa l'esprit. Si Reid était encore en vie. Après tout, je ne l'avais pas vu mourir. Cette pensée me parut ridicule. Une fois leurs pulsions assouvis, ces hommes tuent leurs victimes. Ils ne font pas d'exceptions.

« J'appelle Garcia. » Annonça Hotch. Il prit son téléphone en quittant la pièce.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Me demanda Rossi.

« Oui, c'est va. » Dis-je mais en réalité j'évitai de lui dire que toute cette affaire m'avait drôlement remué. De toute façon, cela devait surement transparaitre sur mon visage.

Hotch finit par nous rejoindre et il nous annonça que Garcia avait trouvé une soixantaine de Paul Robertson dans le comté de Wicomico.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour savoir lequel est notre homme ? » Demanda Blake.

« Eh bien, Garcia a découvert que cet immeuble appartenait à un certain Paul Robertson. » Répondit Hotch.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence. » Ajoutai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur ce Robertson ? » Questionna Rossi.

« C'est un brillant psychiatre. Il dirige le service de psychiatrie à l'hôpital de Salisbury.»

«Allons parler à cet homme. » M'empressai-je d'ajouter.

« Morgan… » Dit Rossi en me prenant par l'épaule. «…il est préférable que tu ailles à notre hôtel pour dormir un peu. Tu y retrouvera JJ et Seaver.» Ajouta-t-il. « Nous sommes au best western du centre-ville. »

« Non, je ne pourrai pas dormir même si je le voulais. » Dis-je en quittant la pièce. Il était hors de question de me reposer sans découvrir la vérité.

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital vers 8 h 30. Une dame en uniforme qui s'occupait de l'accueil du service de psychiatrie, nous indiqua le bureau du Docteur Paul Robertson.

Près de la porte du bureau du docteur, il y avait une petite femme au visage rond d'une cinquantaine d'année, assise derrière un bureau en bois. Elle réunissait tous les stéréotypes de la parfaite secrétaire : elle avait les cheveux noués en un chignon serré, et elle portait un tailleur gris qui lui donnait un air sévère.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Dit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Hotch prit les devant et montra son badge. « Nous voudrions voir le Dr Robertson. »

La femme nous dévisagea un bon moment avons de répondre à Hotch. « Il fait sa tournée des patients dans le service. »

« Il revient quand dans son bureau ? » Questionna Hotch.

« Je pense qu'il aura fini d'ici dix minutes. » Dit-elle en me fixant encore plus que les autres. Je savais que mon apparence y était pour quelque chose. J'avais laissé tomber le sport, et mon poids était en chute libre. C'était ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on se nourrissait principalement d'alcool.

« Veuillez l'appeler. » Dit Hotch.

« Mais… » Commença la secrétaire.

« Veuillez l'appeler immédiatement. » Ordonna-t-il. La secrétaire décrocha son téléphone et appela le service de psychiatrie.

« Il arrive. » Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Dix minutes plus tard, un homme en blouse blanche et les cheveux bruns ondulés entra dans la petite pièce. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le fixer, et je senti un frisson me parcourir le dos lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mes j'étais sûr que c'était l'un des hommes qui m'avait torturé. Je le sentais au plus profond de mes entrailles.

Il s'avança vers Hotch. « Bonjour, je suis le Dr Robertson. » Il serra la main de Hotch, puis celle de Rossi. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendis la main mais je restai immobile à le fixer.

« Morgan, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Blake.

« Oui. » Répondis-je en reprenant mes esprits. Je lui serrai la main et pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai cru voir se dessiner sur ses lèvres un rictus moqueur.

« Nous aimerions vous parler d'Armand Hill. »

« Armand Hill. » Répéta-t-il. « Je ne pense pas connaître cette personne. » Dit-il.

« C'est l'un des disparus de Wicomico. » Lui lançai-je pour voir sa réaction. Il n'a pas sourcillé une seconde.

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette affaire mais pourquoi venir me parler de ça. »

« Armand Hill était un de vos locataire. » Lui dit Rossi.

« Vraiment ! » Dit-il en essayant de feinter l'étonnement.

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant. » S'étonna Hotch.

« Non, c'est une agence qui gère mon immeuble. Je ne connais aucun des locataires.»

« Mais cette affaire a fait la une des médias. » Répliqua Hotch.

La secrétaire ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder les infos mais je suis prêt à vous écouter.» Dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Allons dans mon bureau. »

Je savais que Hotch, Rossi et Blake ressentaient la même chose que moi à propos de ce type. Il était louche. Nous l'avons suivi à l'intérieur puis il referma la porte et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau très calmement.

« Votre nom est apparu au cours de notre enquête sur les disparus de Wicomico. » Annonça Hotch.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit-il. « Pourquoi mon nom apparaitrait dans cette affaire si horrible. »

«C'est que nous aimerions découvrir. » Déclara Rossi en lui rendant son sourire hypocrite. Le Dr Robertson s'adossa sur son fauteuil et c'est là que j'ai vu une petite tâche de naissance sous son menton. Soudainement, une image m'est revenue en mémoire. J'avais ouvert les yeux au moment où deux hommes me transportaient. L'un d'eux avait une tâche sous le menton identique à celle-là. Je me crispai et ma respiration s'accéléra. D'un coup ne pouvant plus me contrôler, je voltigeai par-dessus du bureau et je le saisi par le col. Il resta très calme alors que Hotch et Rossi essayaient de me faire lâcher prise. Robertson avait un sourire triomphal.

« C'était toi. » Hurlai-je. Hotch et Rossi dans un effort réussirent à me trainer hors du bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » Cria Hotch en me maintenant hors de la portée du docteur.

« C'est l'un d'entre eux. » Criai-je en me débattant. « Je sais qu'il était là. Il m'a torturé pendant des heures. »

« Votre collègues est hors de contrôle. » Dit-il en réajustant sa blouse. « Je crois que vous devriez vous en aller avant que j'appelle la sécurité. »

« C'est lui. J'en suis certain. » Dis-je au bord des larmes.

« Partons. » Ordonna Hotch.

« Non. »

« Immédiatement. » Siffla-t-il avec colère. Rossi et lui m'ont trainé hors de l'hôpital.

« Vous allez pas le laisser s'en sortir. » Criai-je avec indignation.

« Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer que me Dr Robertson fait partie de la bande de tueur. » Demanda Rossi.

« Je l'ai reconnu grâce à la tâche qu'il a sous le menton. »

« C'est la première fois que tu nous parles d'un homme avec une tâche de naissance. » Dit Hotch.

« Je viens de m'en rappeler. » Expliquai-je.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant pour l'arrêter. » Annonça Hotch.

« Vous n'allez pas l'arrêter. » M'indignai-je.

« Nous allons continuer à creuser dans la vie de cet homme jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une preuve contre lui. » Me promit Hotch mais j'étais trop en colère pour l'écouter.

« Je sais que c'est lui. » Affirmai-je.

Je montai dans ma voiture et partis seul.

* * *

Je m'arrêtai sur un parking et je vis la bouteille de whisky de la vielle sur le plancher de la voiture. Je l'ouvris et commençai à boire en repensant à ce Paul Robertson. Lui et ses complices m'avaient enlevé, torturé. Ils se sont amusés à me jeter de l'eau froide qui me cisaillait la peau et l'eau chaude qui me brûlait. Je bus une autre gorgé. Ils avaient fait du mal à Reid. Je passai l'après-midi à ruminer ma colère et mon amertume.

Je frappai le volant à plusieurs reprises avec colère. Il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer.

J'attrapai mon portable et j'appelai Garcia.

« Oh chéri, je suis si contente que tu m'es appelé. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix mielleuse.

«Oui, je voulais m'excuser car ces derniers temps, j'ai été un vrai connard. »

« T'en fais pas mon sucre, je sais que tu passes par des moments extrêmement difficile.»

« Ouais. C'est vraiment dur. » Marmonnai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi. »

« J'aimerai que tu me donnes l'adresse de Paul Robertson. »Il eut un moment de silence. « Garcia. » Appelai-je. « Garcia. »

« Oui, je suis là mais je ne peux pas te donner cette info. Hotch sera furieux contre moi. »

« Garcia. » Dis-je d'une voix triste.

« Ok, mais promet moi que tu ne vas rien faire de stupide. »

« Je te le promet. »

« Il vit au 14 rue du 4 juillet dans la banlieue de Cambridge. » Dit-elle. Garcia m'avait donné l'information que je voulais alors je lui ai raccroché au nez. Je n'étais pas fier mais je n'avais pas le temps de discuter. J'étais pressé de me rendre là-bas. En passant par l'autoroute, je serai à Cambridge en moins d'une heure. Je suis parti là-bas sans attendre car le jour commençait à décliner.

Je m'arrêtai deux maisons plus loin. Notre cher docteur vivait dans un quartier assez bourgeois où chaque pelouse était parfaitement entretenue. J'observais la maison du docteur depuis ma voiture. Il est vrai que c'était une magnifique maison. La façade était faite entièrement de pierre avec de grande fenêtre. Je descendis de ma voiture en regardant autour de moi et je couru. Je jetai de nouveau un coup d'œil avant de franchir la petite clôture blanche. Une fois dans le jardin, je me dirigeai dans l'arrière-cour. Je fonçai à la petite terrasse où il y avait une grande porte vitrée qui menait aussi à la cuisine. Elle était verrouillée. C'était risqué de la briser. Je repérai une fenêtre qui devait mener au sous-sol. Je m'approchai avec discrétion. Je regardai pour voir si la voie était libre puis je cassai la vitre d'un seul coup de pied. J'éparpillai les morceaux de verre avec la manche de ma veste. J'ai réussi à rentrer malgré l'étroitesse de la fenêtre. Je mis un pied sur le rebord avant de sauter dans la cave. Je n'avais jamais vu de cave aussi bien rangé. La dalle de ciment par terre était d'une propreté irréelle. Il y avait des étagères parfaitement aligné comportant des cartons tout aussi bien alignés.

Je regardai un peu partout. J'ouvris l'un des cartons. Il y avait une pile de catalogue sur les outils de bricolage.

« Inutile. » Pensai-je.

Je rangeai le carton comme je l'avais trouvé. « Ce type est un psychopathe, il aime sans doute garder des trophées qui lui rappellerait ses victimes. » Me dis-je. « Mais où ? » Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes et je suis venu à la conclusion qu'il aimerait les garder tout près de lui.

Je pris l'escalier pour sortir de la cave. Je débouchai dans une cuisine très bien entretenue. Le parquet avait dû être lustré car j'arrivai à me voir dedans.

Ce type devait sérieusement souffrir de toc car chaque objet était rangé au millimètre près. J'arrivai dans le séjour. Je me baissai en passant devant la fenêtre et je me dépêchai de monter à l'étage. J'ouvris la première porte. C'était un bureau. Je regardai dans chaque tiroir, puis dans la bibliothèque qui contenait principalement des bouquins sur la médecine psychiatrique. Je fis demi-tour dans le couloir et j'ouvris la porte en face de moi. Cette fois-ci c'était sa chambre. Elle était à l'image du reste de la maison. Elle était très propre et bien rangé. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un lit King size. J'ouvris chacun des tiroirs de la commode. Il n'y avait que des pyjamas en soie de couleur noir pliés avec exactitude. « Pauvre type. » Pensai-je.

Soudainement, j'entendis une voiture arriver dans l'allée. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre en écartant doucement le rideau. Mon cœur fondit dans ma poitrine lorsque j'ai vu Robertson descendre de sa voiture. Il fallait que je fasse vite. « Réfléchis, Réfléchis… » Me répétai-je. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose rapidement.

« Si j'étais un psychopathe, j'aimerais voir mes trophées sous les yeux. » Imaginai-je.

Je remarquai une grosse boite taillée dans le bois posée sur la commode. Je m'approchai et je l'ouvris mais il n'y avait rien dedans. J'ai tâtonné le fond de la boite. Cela sonnait creux. Il devait y avoir un double fond. Je soulevai la plaque de séparation. Je fixai le contenu de la boite.

Il y avait une dizaine de carte d'identité de femme et d'homme différents. Je réalisai qu'il y avait eu plus de six victimes. Certains nous étaient inconnus. Je vis dans le fond deux badges du FBI. L'un était celui de Reid et l'autre m'appartenait. Je les ramassai d'une main fébrile, et tout d'un coup mes yeux me picotaient. J'avais envie de pleurer mais maintenant j'étais sûr que ce type faisait partie de la bande d'assassin.

J'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir. Robertson était dans la maison. Je fourrai les badges dans la poche de ma veste, et refermai la boite en la replaçant exactement comme elle était.

J'entendais Robertson siffloter dans l'escalier. Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre mais impossible de l'ouvris. Elle était coincée. Je me couchai par terre et roulai doucement sous le lit. Mon cœur battait très fort.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Je voyais que ses chaussures en cuir noire. Il sifflotait sans cesse une aire qui m'était inconnu. Il enleva ses chaussures et les rangeaient dans la penderie. Puis il entra dans la salle de bain. C'était le bon moment pour filer. En sortant sous le lit, je vis quelque chose sous la commode. Je trouvai cela étrange. Robertson était maladivement maniaque. Il n'aurait rien laissé trainer sur le sol. Je rampai jusqu'à la commode et j'enfonçai le bras puis j'en sortis une enveloppe marron comme celui qui m'avait été envoyé. Je me relevai sans faire de bruit et je sortis de la chambre. Je descendis l'escalier. Je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée. J'attrapai la poignée de la porte et priai pour qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Je fus soulagé lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Une fois dehors, je refermai la porte.

Je traversai la rue en jetant un œil à la maison de Robertson.

Je m'assis à l'intérieur de ma voiture puis je sortis les badges dans ma poche. En les regardant ma colère ne fit que s'accroître. J'avais une forte envie de retourner chez Paul Robertson pour lui faire la peau mais il me fallait aussi ses complices. Je déchirai l'enveloppe et découvris un dvd sans inscription. Quelqu'un l'avait mis là pour que je le trouve. Cette personne souhaitait que l'on découvre la vérité sur les disparus de Wicomico. Donc cela ne pouvait pas être la bande d'assassin qui m'avait torturé. L'idée que ce soit Reid derrière tout cela ne me paraissait plus ridicule. Je déposai le tout sur le siège passager et je quittai Cambridge pour Salisbury.

* * *

Je me rendis directement au commissariat de Salisbury. Hotch et toute l'équipe y étaient. Seaver se contenta de me donner une poignée de main et JJ me serra dans ses bras.

« Contente de te revoir parmi nous. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi. » Déclarai-je. Elle s'écarta de moi en me dévisageant étrangement. « Tu as bu ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Juste un peu mais je ne suis pas ivre. Je vais bien. »

Je vis les regards que les autres me lançaient et je n'aimai pas ça.

« Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de t'impliquer de nouveau dans cette enquête. » Dis-je Hotch.

« Non, je vais bien et… »

« Rentre à l'hôtel. » M'ordonna-t-il. « Tu n'es pas en état travailler. »

« Si. Je le suis. »

Je sortis de ma poche les badges et le dvd et je les déposai sur la table en fixant Hotch. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils reconnu les badges.

« C'est… ce…lui de…de…Reid. » Balbutia JJ en le prenant sur la table. Elle regarda la photo du badge. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Je cru qu'elle allait craquer et se mettre à pleurer mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Où les as-tu trouvé ? » Demanda Hotch.

« Chez Robertson. »

« Quoi ? Tu es entré par effraction chez cette homme? » Questionna Blake.

«Il nous fallait des preuves et bien en voici. Il garde chez lui des trophées de chacun des victimes.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que l'on fasse ? » Interrogea Hotch.

« Il faut l'arrêter et l'obliger à dénoncer ses complices. » Dis-je avec rage.

« Calme-toi. » Dit JJ. Je constatai que ma réaction explosive mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

« Tu as aussi trouvé le dvd chez lui ? » Demanda Seaver.

« Oui, mais je crois qu'il a été mis chez lui pour que je le trouve. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que quelqu'un essaye de nous aider à coincer les meurtrier. » Expliquai-je.

« Nous sommes aussi parvenu à cette conclusion. » Déclara Hotch.

« Mais qui aurait intérêt à nous aider ? » Demanda Blake.

« Je crois que c'est Reid. » Ils me regardèrent avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage mais je ne me laissai pas démonter. « C'est forcément lui après tout aucun de nous n'est certain qu'il soit mort. »

« Morgan… » Dit JJ avec un regard triste. « Ça n'a aucun sens.»

« Ta théorie est aussi valable pour toute les autres victimes. Je te rappel que aucun corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. » Ajouta Rossi. Blake s'approcha de la table et prit le dvd.

« Si nous regardions ce qu'il contient. » Dit-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doux poison.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Nous étions tous réuni dans la petite salle de briefing du commissariat. Blake mit le dvd dans le lecteur et lança la vidéo. La date sur la vidéo montrait que les évènements avaient lieu le lendemain soir après que j'ai été blessé. Il y avait trois hommes à l'écran, je suppose que le quatrième filmait avec le caméscope. Ils dissimulaient leurs visages sous des passes montagne noir. Puis la caméra se tourna vers Reid assis dans un coin de la pièce avec les mains toujours liés dans le dos. L'un des hommes s'agenouilla près de Reid. Il lui caressa visage puis il l'agrippa fermement par les cheveux, mais Reid répliqua en lui crachant dessus. L'homme essuya le cracha puis gifla Reid très fort avant de le trainer jusqu'à la chaise où j'étais précédemment attaché. Il ne restait plus qu'une mare de sang au pied de la chaise qui témoignait de mon passage dans cette pièce horrible.

L'homme le frappa de nouveau avant de l'immobiliser sur la chaise avec l'aide d'un complice, puis un autre homme s'approcha avec une bouilloire fumante à la main. Autre type lui fonça un entonnoir dans la bouche. Reid se débattait lorsqu'il vit le type soulever la bouilloire au-dessus de sa tête. Sans aucun signe d'hésitation, il lui versa l'eau chaude dans la bouche.

JJ quitta la pièce précipitamment. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'avantage et je la comprenais. Compte à moi, je serrai les dents. Il était hors de question que je parte sans savoir ce qui était exactement arrivé à Reid même si cela m'étais insupportable. Ces monstres aimaient faire souffrir et cela les faisaient rire. Ça me tuait de voir ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir. Une rage difficile à contenir bouillait en moi.

Soudain, l'écran est devenu noir puis d'autres images sont apparues. Ils étaient à l'extérieur, dans un bois mais je n'en étais pas certain car il faisait nuit. Deux types de la bande creusaient un trou sous un grand arbre, je crois que c'est un chêne. Je savais qu'ils étaient en train de creuser une tombe.

La caméra se tourna vers Reid qui était allongé sur un amas de feuille morte, ses yeux étaient fermés mais il respirait encore. Les deux types arrêtèrent leur sale besogne et se hissèrent hors du trou. Ils saisirent Reid par les bras et par les jambes puis ils le transportèrent jusqu'au trou. Reid ne se débattait pas.

Ils le jetèrent sans ménagement dans le trou. Ils reprirent les pelles et commencèrent à remplir le trou de terre. Mon cœur s'était presque arrêté lorsque j'entendis Spencer tousser dans le trou. C'était trop pour moi, je ne pouvais pas le regarder se faire enterrer vivant alors j'ai quitté la petite pièce avant la fin de la vidéo.

JJ était assise sur un banc dans le couloir. Elle avait l'air si bouleversée. En me voyant elle essuya ses larmes avec ses mains. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

« Nous faisons ce boulot depuis longtemps mais rien ne nous prépare à affronter ce genre de chose. » Dit-elle en me regardant. Elle s'attendait surement à ce que je lui dise quelque chose de réconfortante mais pour le moment il n'y avait qu'une rage intense qui brulait en moi.

JJ soupira en passant ses mais dans ses cheveux puis elle me regarda de nouveau. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour vivre après ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« Justement, je n'y arrive pas. » Murmurai-je. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne puis Hotch et les autres sont sortis de la pièce.

« Nous allons ramener Paul Robertson au commissariat pour l'interroger. » Annonça Hotch.

« Aucun, juge n'acceptera de nous délivrer un mandat basé sur des preuves obtenu illégalement. » Rappela Blake.

« On s'en fiches!» M'exclamai-je. «On doit le trainer jusqu'ici pour l'interroger. »

«Nous pouvons toujours le faire revenir pour le réinterroger comme témoin. » Dit Rossi. J'avais hâte de confronter ce salopard.

* * *

Blake, Seaver et JJ, et moi étions debout devant le miroir sans tain et nous observions ce misérable de Paul Robertson. Il semblait très calme. Il était assis, les bras croisés sur la table. On aurait pu jurer que c'était un homme respectable avec son apparence soignée.

Cela m'avais surpris qu'il ait accepté aussi facilement de survivre Hotch et Blake jusqu'au commissariat.

Hotch et Rossi entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils se sont assis en face de Robertson puis Hotch déposa sur la table le dossier de l'affaire et un sac plastique contenant les badges que j'avais trouvés chez lui. Paul y jeta un œil sans vraiment réagir.

« Merci d'être venu. » Commença Hotch.

«Eh bien, vous sembliez penser que je pourrais vous aider dans cette affaire mais rappelez-vous que j'ai un planning chargé et peu de temps pour me reposer. » Expliqua-t-il.

«Nous ferons vite.» Rassura Hotch. Il ouvrit le dossier qui contenait les photos des disparus de Wicomico. Paul Robertson contemplait les photos.

« Tous ces gens ont disparus?» Dit-il en caressant les photos.

«Oui et j'aimerai… »

«Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas eu plus de disparu ? » Demanda-t-il en interrompant Hotch.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de nous dire ?» Questionna Hotch.

« Rien, c'était juste une question ! » Dit-il. Hotch lui prit les photos des mains et les rangea dans le dossier. « Comment est-ce possible que des gens puissent disparaitre sans laisser de trace ? » Questionna Robertson.

« Arrêtez votre comédie ! » Dit Rossi sur un ton cassant.

« Comédie ? » Dit Paul Robertson en fixant Hotch et Rossi. Il prit le plastique qui contenait les badges puis les a admirés en esquissant un petit sourire.

«Ils ont été retrouvé chez vous. » Déclara Rossi.

«Chez moi. » Répéta-t-il calmement. « Ce n'est pas possible car s'ils étaient chez moi comme vous le dites alors cela voudrait dire que le FBI à fouiller ma maison sans mandat. » Son air triomphal m'énervait. J'aimerai effacer ce petit sourire suffisant sur sa figure.

« Ça suffit ! » Grommela Hotch. « Nous savons que vous et vos complices êtes à l'origine de toute ces disparitions. » Affirma Hotch. Robertson ne semblait pas du tout choqué ni bouleversé par les accusations de Hotch.

« Les preuves que vous avez n'ont pas été obtenu de façon légale. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je peux affirmer que vous n'avez rien contre moi. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je fis rapidement le tour et me planta devant la porte. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, je lui assenai un coup de poing sur la figure. Il s'étala sur le sol de la salle d'interrogatoire. Je m'approchai de lui en criant qu'il avait intérêt à nous dire où il avait enterré ses victimes. Hotch s'interposa entre nous et Rossi me poussa à l'extérieur.

« Morgan, en agissant de cette manière, tu donnes à cet homme un emprise sur toi. » Me dit Rossi. Il avait raison mais je n'arrivai pas à me contrôler.

« C'est plus fort que moi. » Grondai-je.

« Il ne dira rien même si tu le frappes. » Déclara Rossi en jetant un œil à Paul Robertson. « Cet homme possède un sang-froid inégalable. »

« C'est un prédateur, il y a sans doute très peu de chose qui l'atteignent. » Ajouta JJ.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demandai-je.

« On va le laisser partir. » M'annonça Rossi.

« Non. » Criai-je.

« Morgan, Nous allons le garder à l'œil. » Dit Rossi comme si cela pouvait me réconforter. J'ai jeté un dernier regard rempli de haine à Paul Robertson avant de sortir d'ici. Pour me calmer, je fis des va et viens sur le parking du commissariat.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai vu Paul Robertson sortir du commissariat. Il me regarda puis il appela un taxi qui s'arrêta immédiatement à sa hauteur. Il monta à l'intérieur et le taxi s'en alla. Il fallait que je l'oblige à m'avouer où il avait enterré Reid car il méritait une sépulture descente. Je n'avais pas pu l'aider mais au moins je pourrai lui offrir ça. Je savais exactement comment faire pour obliger ce sale type à m'avouer la vérité.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que j'observai la maison de Paul Robertson. Je m'étais préparé. J'avais du scotch double épaisseur, un knife et une paire de menotte. « C'était à mon tour de jouer. » Marmonnai-je.

Je descendis de mon véhicule et je me dirigeai vers sa maison.

Je passai par l'arrière-cour. Je jetai un œil par une fenêtre et je le vis agenouillé près de la cheminé. Il était en train d'allumer un feu. A côté de lui, il y avait la grosse boite en bois où il gardait ses petits souvenirs pris sur les victimes. Il allait faire disparaitre les preuves en les brûlant. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire une chose pareille. J'ai couru jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine et je la fracassai d'un seul coup de pied. Robertson se précipita dans la cuisine, en me voyant il courut dans le séjour. Je parti immédiatement à sa poursuite. Il était près du buffet et il essayait d'ouvrir le tiroir du haut mais j'ai eu le temps de lui sauter dessus et nous sommes tombés tous les deux sur le plancher. Il essaya de me frapper mais j'attrapai sa tête et je le frappai avec force sur le sol.

« Ça c'est pour Reid. » Dis-je puis je lui donnai un coup poing au visage. Il perdit connaissance. Je me relevai et j'ouvris le tiroir. Voilà ce qu'il cherchait, un pistolet de calibre 38. Je pris le pistolet dans ma main puis je jetai un œil dans le barillet. Il contenait six balles. Je m'approchai de Paul Robertson en pointant l'arme sur lui. J'étais tenté de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux mais j'avais des choses à lui demander.

Je trainai son corps jusqu'à la salle à manger puis je tirai les rideaux des fenêtres pour plus d'intimité. Je hissai Paul Robertson sur une chaise. Je lui pris les mains et je les ai attachés derrière le dossier de la chaise puis je le scotchai également à la chaise. Je vérifiai si s'était assez solide et puis je lui mis du scotch sur la bouche. Je tirai une autre chaise et je m'assis en face de lui en attendant son réveille.

Dix minutes plus tard, il revenait à lui. Il se débattit sur la chaise en gémissant.

« Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être à la place des victimes ? De se sentir impuissant et démuni.» Lui demandai-je. Il me lança un regard froid.

« Nous allons jouer à un jeu… » Commençai-je. « Je te poserai des questions et tu devra y répondre en me disant la vérité sinon tu risques de le regretter. »

Je m'approchai de lui. « Je vais t'enlever le scotch que tu as sur la bouche mais si jamais tu cries je t'enfoncerai profondément ce knife dans la tête. » Expliquai-je puis je lui arrachai sans ménagement.

« Relâchez-moi et je ne dirai rien à la police. » Dit-il.

« J'ai une meilleur idée. Tu me dis où tu as enterré le corps de Spencer Reid et peut-être que je te laisserai la vie sauve. »

Robertson rit avant de dire : « Je ne sais rien à propose de ça. »

Je lui donnai un coup de poing sur la figure. Il cracha du sang sur son beau parquet.

« Très bien. Cela ne sers plus à rien de le nier.» Siffla-t-il. « Laisses-moi réfléchir… » Dit-il en prenant un air pensif puis il éclata de rire. « Je crois que je l'ai jeté dans une décharge ou peut-être dans une rivière. »

Je le frappai encore plus fort. Son nez se mit à saigner. Le sang s'écoula jusqu'à sa bouche puis continua sa course sur son menton et termina gouttes à gouttes sur sa chemise blanche.

« Tu penses que me frapper va me faire parler. » Ricana-t-il. Je resserrai ma main autour du knife et je le lui plantai dans la main. Il n'a même pas crié. Tout son corps était contracté. J'avais l'impression que les veines de son cou allaient exploser.

« Où as-tu mis le corps de Spencer Reid ? » Grondai-je. Ma patiente était en train de sérieusement diminuée.

« J'ai adoré te planter avec mon couteau. C'était comme coupé dans du bureau. » Riait-il.

« Va te faire foutre. » Répliquai-je en le frappant. Il me défiait du regard. Il y avait aucune once de peur dans ses yeux.

« Tu n'es pas comme moi. » Dit-il. « Tu es faibles. Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à me faire dire quoique ce soit alors tu es encore plus bêtes que je le pensais. »

Ce type n'était pas décidé à parler. Je me rendis dans la cuisine et je fouillai dans le placard à la recherche de produit détergent. Je trouvai une bouteille d'un litre de javel dans le placard et je retournai auprès de Robertson.

« Parles ou je te fais avaler entièrement cette bouteille de javel. » Le menaçai-je en ouvrant la bouteille. Au lieu de commencer à me dire la vérité, il ouvrit grand la bouche. Je restai immobile avec la bouteille. Je n'arrivai pas à faire une chose d'aussi horrible. Il le vit dans mes yeux et commença ricaner.

« Tu es pathétique. » Dit-il. Je lâchai la bouteille de javel sur le sol et je sortis rapidement de la salle à manger.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Dis-je en réalisant ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Je voulais le torturer, le massacrer mais je n'étais pas ce genre d'homme. « Je ne suis pas comme lui. » Murmurai-je. « Il vaut mieux que j'appelle Hotch. » Pensai-je. En faisant cela j'étais bien conscient de finir en prison.

J'ai reçu un coup à la tête en revenant dans la salle à manger et je m'écroulai au sol.

Je me réveillai avec une atroce migraine. Je jetai un œil vers l'endroit où était attaché Paul Robertson et je fus choqué de découvrir que la chaise était vide.

« Il s'est échappé…» Dis-je. «…Mais connaissant le genre d'homme qu'est-ce Paul Robertson, cela m'étonnait qu'il soit parti sans me tuer. » Pensai-je. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. La pièce avait été entièrement nettoyée.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil avant de quitter les lieux. Je repris ma voiture en direction de Salisbury. Je n'ai cessé de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer chez Paul Robertson. C'était vraiment étrange. Je me rendis au commissariat bien décidé à avouer à Hotch ce que j'avais fait.

* * *

Devant l'entrée du commissariat, il y avait une ambulance et un attroupement de policier. J'avançai jusqu'à l'entrée. Quelqu'un était allongé par terre. Je m'approchai en me frayant un chemin parmi les policiers et je restai stupéfait en voyant le corps de Paul Robertson. Il était mort et il avait le mot assassin écrit au marqueur noir sur le front.

« Morgan. »

Je me retournais. C'était Hotch. Il était avec le reste de l'équipe. Je les rejoignis.

« Qu'est-ce qui passait? » Demandai-je.

« Il y a moins de quinze minutes un van blanc s'est arrêté devant le commissariat et a balancé le corps de Paul Robertson avec le mot assassin écrit sur le front. » M'expliqua Hotch. Je restai sans voix.

« Il semblerait qu'il ait été torturé et poignardé quinze fois. » Ajouta Rossi.

J'ai toute suite pensé que c'était l'œuvre de celui qui m'envoyait toute ces indices. Pourquoi enlever Robertson au moment où j'étais avec lui ? C'était plutôt risqué, à moins que ce fût un moyen de me laisser un nouvel indice. Je tâtai les poches de ma veste. Je sentis quelques choses dans la poche de droite. J'enfonçai une main dedans et en sortis une photo de deux adolescents près d'un bois. Celui qui se tenait à droite ressemblait drôlement à Paul Robertson.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Hotch. Je lui tendis la photo. Il l'examina puis il me regarda. « On dirait Paul Robertson. » Dit-il en me dévisageant. « Où as-tu eu cette photo ? »

« Je viens de la trouver dans ma poche. » Dis-je sans raconter ce qui s'était produit chez Robertson. Hotch tourna la photo et au dos il était écris assassins comme sur le front de Robertson. Tout le monde semblait intrigué par la photo sauf JJ.

« Tu étais passé où ? » Demanda-t-elle mais je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle me dévisagea avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tu as de nouveau bu de l'alcool? » Demanda JJ. Cette fois tout le monde me regardait. Ils attendaient tous une réponse de ma part mais je restai silencieux.

« Morgan, tu as l'air fatigué. Je te conseille de rentrer à l'hôtel. » Me dit Hotch. Cette fois, je me résignai à entrer à l'hôtel. Il était quatre heures du matin.

J'entrai dans la chambre et j'enlevai ma veste avant de me coucher sur le lit mais malheureusement je ne trouvai pas le sommeil toute suite. Je ne n'arrêtai pas de penser à Paul Robertson. Je trouvai qu'il avait eu exactement ce qu'il méritait. Je me rencontre que l'équipe et moi avions tort. La personne derrière tout ceci n'était pas en train de nous aider à rouvrir l'enquête. Cette personne était plutôt en train de se venger et elle nous avait pris comme témoin de sa terrible vengeance.

Je calai ma tête contre l'oreiller et je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

Il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi lorsque j'ai émergé de mon sommeil. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'avais dormir tous ce temps. Je me levai et filai dans la douche. En voyant ma figure dans le miroir, je n'en revenais pas. Je ressemblais à un clodo. Je me mouillai la figure avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'ouvris immédiatement. C'était JJ. Elle me fit un sourire en me tendant deux sacs. J'ai pris les sacs dans les mains puis elle entra.

« Bien dormi ? » Dit-elle.

« Oui. » Répondis-je.

Je posai les sacs sur le lit et me tournai vers elle.

« Je t'ai apporté des affaires de toilette, des vêtements de rechange et le déjeuner. » Enuméra-t-elle. Je souris. « Génial, c'est adorable de ta part. » Rétorquai-je.

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai acheté le tout dans une boutique près de l'hôtel. » Expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pris le sac de vêtement et j'entrai dans la salle de bain. Il me fallut moins de dix minutes pour me préparer puis je rejoignis JJ dans la chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit. Elle me tendit une barquette contenant à manger.

« Tu aimes toujours la cuisine thaï très épicé. » Dit-elle. Je pris la barquette puis je m'assis à côté d'elle.

« Le légiste nous a envoyé le rapport d'autopsie de Paul Robertson. » M'annonça-t-elle en déballant les boites de nourriture.

« Le rapport disait quoi ? » Demandai-je.

« Il a été battu, je dirai même torturer. On lui a cassé le nez, transpercé la main avec un couteau… »

Je déglutis en repensant que c'était moi qui était l'auteur de ces actes. « Il est mort d'une hémorragie massive. » Continua JJ.

« C'est normal après avoir reçu quinze coups de couteau. » Dis-je.

« Hotch et Blake pense que Paul Robertson avait été attaqué chez lui. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? » Dis-je le plus naturellement possible.

« Ils se sont rendu chez lui ce matin, la porte de derrière était défoncé et il y avait une forte odeur de javel comme si quelqu'un avait voulu faire disparaitre toute trace. »

« Ce sont mes traces à moi que l'individu a tenté d'effacer. » Pensai-je.

« Mais maintenant nous sommes certains que Paul Robertson était l'un des quatre hommes de la vidéo. Nous avons trouvé une boite qui contenait quinze cartes d'identité de personne différente. Six d'entre eux appartenaient aux disparus de Wicomico. Garcia essai d'identifier les autres victimes. »

« Et concernant la photo retrouvé dans ma poche? » Questionnai-je.

« Garcia n'a pas eu trop mal à identifier le garçon de la photo. Il s'appelle Peter Wood. Aujourd'hui, il est âgé de 41 ans, il est conseillé fiscale, marié sans enfant. » Dit-elle en faisant sa description rapide. « Wood et Robertson ont grandi dans le même quartier bourgeois de Salisbury. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre ? »

« Non. » Répondis-je.

« Il est porté disparu depuis plus de trois jours. » Annonça-t-elle. « D'après sa femme Wood est parti au travail comme chaque matin mais il n'est jamais rentrer chez lui et de plus sa voiture a été retrouvé sur un parking d'un supermarché. Les vidéos de surveillance montrent la personne qui a abandonné la voiture mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu voir son visage car elle portait un gros sweat noir à capuche qui lui dissimulait le visage. »

« Ce type doit être mort à présent.» Dis-je en repensant à ma théorie du tueur justicier.

Après le déjeuner, JJ et moi partîmes pour le commissariat. L'équipe était en plein travail.

«Désormais nous travaillons sur deux affaires. » Déclara Hotch. « Nous recherchons les responsables des disparitions de Wicomico, et de plus nous avons sur les bras un tueur justicier qui traque nos suspects. »

« On devrait laisser ce type leurs régler leurs comptes. » Cria un policier à travers la pièce et tous les autres policiers semblaient d'accord.

« Vous avez l'impression qu'il rend justice mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qu'il fait n'est rien de plus que de la vengeance. » Expliqua Rossi.

« Comment nous allons faire pour trouver ce tueur justicier. » Demanda un des inspecteurs.

« Il rentrera certainement contact avec nous. » Dit Blake. Je quittai la pièce rapidement, toute cette discussion ne m'intéressait pas.

« Agent Morgan ? » c'était le jeune policier qui s'occupait de l'accueil du commissariat.

« Oui. »

« Un coursier vient de déposer ce pli pour vous. » Dit-il en me le donnant.

C'était une enveloppe marron, cette fois elle était plus épaisse. On dirait qu'il contenait un livre. À l'intérieur, il y avait un album. Je le feuilletai rapidement. Il ne contenait que des articles de journaux sur les six disparus. Ils avaient été collés et classé avec soins. Le dernier article était un peu différent. Il parlait d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année nommé Brice Edwards retrouvé battu à mort dans une ruelle de Salisbury. L'article datait de deux semaines. Au bas de l'article, il y avait également une photo de l'homme. C'était le type que je poursuivais avec Reid. J'étais certain que c'était lui.

« Décrivez-moi ce coursier ? » Demandai-je.

« J'en sais rien moi. » Dit-il.

« Faites un effort. » M'énervai-je.

« Je ne l'ai pas bien regardé. Je sais que c'était un homme blanc, il portait un uniforme gris, une paire de lunette et il avait une casquette. »

La description était plutôt vague. Cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider d'avantage. » Dit le jeune flic en partant.

« C'est quoi cet album. » Me demanda Seaver lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans le hall.

« C'est un nouvel indice envoyé surement par notre tueur justicier. » Répondis-je en lui remettant l'album.

«Notre tueur justicier à plusieurs temps d'avance sur nous. » Dit-elle en feuilletant l'album. « C'est comme s'il s'était préparé des mois à l'avance. »

« Je le pense aussi, il a dû enquêter sur Paul Robertson, Peter Wood, et ce Brice Conrad et à mon avis il connait déjà l'identité du quatrième type. » Expliquai-je.

« Je demande comment il a pu découvrir l'identité des quatre assassins ? » Demanda Seaver.

« J'en sais rien mais je le comprend. » Dis-je.

« Je vais montrer l'album au reste de l'équipe. » Dit-elle.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le consultai. J'avais reçu un message provenant d'un numéro qui m'était inconnu.

_Allez seul à Pimberton et vous trouverez votre ami. _

« Il parle de Reid. » Pensai-je. Je quittai précipitamment le commissariat.

* * *

Pimberton était un parc forestier qui se situait à la sortir de la ville de Salisbury. Grâce à mon GPS, j'ai pu m'y rendre avec facilité. A mon arrivé mon portable vibra de nouveau. Je l'attrapai dans ma poche. Il y avait un autre message qui m'indiquait la direction qu'il fallait suivre dans le parc. Je regardai autour de moi en vérifiant que personne n'était en train de m'observer car je trouvai cela bizarre qu'à mon arrivé ici je reçoive un message. Je descendis du véhicule et je commençai à suivre le petit sentier sur 500 mètres puis je reçu un troisième message m'ordonnant de tourner à gauche et je m'enfonçai dans les bois. Je m'arrêtai net lorsque j'ai reconnu le grand chêne de la vidéo.

« Reid est enterré ici. » Murmurai-je avec tristesse. Soudain, je tombai à genou sous l'arbre comme si quelque chose avait pompé toute mon énergie. Je pris une poignée de terre gelée dans ma main et je me mis à pleurer en silence. Je relevai la tête lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher. Il portait une Sweat noir très large. Sa tête était dissimulée par une capuche. Je me relevai immédiatement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Criai-je mais l'individu resta silencieux. Je le fixai en me méfiant. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. C'était bizarre.

« Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire et je dois dire que ces salopards méritent d'être puni mais pas de cette façon, pas en devenant comme ces monstres.» Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je venais de dire mais c'était ce qu'il fallait dire. Je fis un pas dans la direction de l'individu puis soudain tous était devenu noir.

J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que je n'étais plus dans les bois. J'étais allongé sur un lit dans une pièce avec des murs couverts de saleté. En me redressant sur le lit, j'ai eu le tournis puis la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et l'individu au sweat noir entra dans la pièce suivit d'un deuxième individu portant aussi un sweat noir.

« Génial. » Dis-je en constatant qu'ils étaient deux. Celui qui était plus grand fit un pas vers moi.

« Restez où vous êtes. » Menaçai-je. Il s'arrêta et enleva la capuche et le passe-montagne qui lui couvrait la figure.

« Reid ! » Murmurai-je.


	4. Chapter 4

**Doux poison.**

**Chapitre 4.**

Je restai sans voix en fixant Reid. Mes yeux me trahissaient-ils en me montrant un mirage ou est-ce que j'étais devenu fou et que je me mettais à voir des revenants ? Je fermai les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis je les ouvris de nouveau. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire ce que je voyais. Son apparence physique avait changé mais c'était bien lui. Désormais, il avait les cheveux bruns très courts, son apparence frêle et fragile avait disparu en laissant place à un physique plus athlétique mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Son regard était devenu plus dur.

« N'ait pas peur ! » Me dit Reid. Il s'approcha de moi en me tendant la main. Il me toucha l'épaule.

« Tu es vivant ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Tu m'as manqué » Murmura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras, puis il me regarda de nouveau avant de se retourner vers son acolyte.

« Laisses-nous seul. » Dit-il. L'individu mystérieux quitta la pièce sans un mot.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demandai-je.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » Répondit-il. « Il y a plus important. »

« Ah ! Oui et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important ? » Demandai-je. « Ton petit jeu d'énigme. »

Il haussa un sourcil en me dévisageant. « Suis-moi. » Dit-il.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce pour atterrir dans un couloir vétuste ou d'énormes câbles pendouillaient du plafond. About du couloir, Reid poussa une porte métallique, puis nous descendit un escalier très étroit.

« Où nous allons ? » Demandai-je.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi malgré que tu m'aies déçu la dernière fois. »

« Quoi ? » Dis-je sans vraiment comprendre où il en voulait venir.

« Oui. Tu as rejeté mon dernier cadeau.» Dit-il.

« Le dernier cadeau ?» Répétai-je. « Tu veux parler de Paul Robertson. »Dis-je sans être sûr.

« Je te l'ai servi sur un plateau et au moment où il faut agir tu te dégonfles. »

« Tu étais là et tu m'as frappé derrière la tête. »

« J'étais obligé de prendre le relais car tu étais en train de faire marche arrière.» Dit-il. « Cet homme t'a poignardé quinze fois et tu allais le laisser s'en sortir sans lui donner ce qu'il méritait. »

« Tu as tué Paul Robertson. » Marmonnai-je.

« Paul a cru que j'étais son sauveur mais lorsqu'il a vu mon visage j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque. C'était si jouissif. » Rigola-t-il.

« Pourquoi avoir jeté son corps devant le commissariat. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que je voulais pimenter le jeu… » Dit-il. «….ou que je désirai que tout le monde sache qu'elle genre de monstre qu'il était. » Gronda-t-il.

Au bout de l'escalier, il y avait un second couloir plutôt sombre. Il ouvrit une seconde porte métallique. Une forte odeur nauséabonde me gifla. C'était un mélange de sang, de pisse et de chair en décomposition. Je mis ma main sur mon nez pour atténuer un peu l'agression que subissaient mes narines.

Je jetai un œil. C'était une pièce éclairée par plusieurs bougies parfumés qui n'étaient pas assez puissante pour masquer l'odeur affreuse qui remplissait ce lieu. Je m'arrêtai dans l'embrassure de la porte en voyant Peter Wood inconscient et nu comme un verre attaché contre le mur avec des chaînes qui semblaient solidement fixées. Il avait du gros scotch gris sur la bouche et sur ses yeux. Son corps était parsemé de brûlure et de plaie de saignante. Sur sa joue gauche, il y avait une grosse coupure béante.

« C'est toi qui l'as torturé ? » C'était inutile de lui poser la question. C'était forcément lui et son complice qui avait réalisé cette horreur.

« Peter Wood est une pourriture. » Dit-il en s'avançant vers lui. « Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il m'a fait ? »

« Oui, j'étais là. » Murmurai-je. Reid s'avança vers Peter Wood et il lui tapota la joue droite. « Peter, il est l'heure de se réveiller. » Chantonna-t-il en continuant à lui tapoter la joue. Peter Wood émit un gémissement, puis il bougea la tête.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons reprendre notre petit jeu. » Ricana Reid. Peter Wood secoua véhément la tête pour protester.

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis. » Dit-il en me souriant, puis il arracha sans ménagement le scotch que Peter Wood avait sur la bouche.

« Aidez-moi. » Hurla-t-il. Reid prit la barre de fer qui trainait à ses pieds et frappa Peter Wood avec force. Peter Wood gémit de douleur.

« Tu peux crier autant que tu veux. Personne ne peut entendre ! » Gronda Reid puis il éclata de rire en se tournant vers moi. Voir Reid agir de cette façon me glaça le sang. Je ne le reconnaissais plus.

« Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? » Pleurnicha Peter Wood.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait lui dire ? » Me demanda Reid. Je me contentai de le fixer sans savoir quoi dire

« Je pense que c'est le moment. » Dit-il.

Il arracha d'un coup le scotch que Peter Wood avait sur les yeux. Il hurla.

« Oh la ferme ! » Cria Reid. Peter Wood leva la tête dans la direction de Reid. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il était surpris de voir Reid devant lui.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? » Demanda Reid en lui pressant une blessure qu'il avait sur le torse. Peter Wood cria en essayant de se défaire de ses liens.

« Moi, je sais qui tu es. Je sais ce que tu as fait. » Gronda-t-il en appuyant encore. « Tu es une bête malade que l'on doit abattre. »

« S'il vous plaît… » Gémit Peter Wood.

« S'il vous plaît quoi ? »

« Reid. » Criai-je. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Quoi ? » Répondit-il. Sa figure était déformée par la rage. Lorsqu'il vit mon regard effrayé son visage c'est immédiatement radouci.

« Reid, nous devons appeler la police. »

« La police ? »

« C'est allé beaucoup trop loin. » Dis-je. «Je ne te reconnais plus. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai changé, et toi aussi. » Me lança-t-il. « Ils t'ont détruit. » Me balança-t-il en pointant le doigt sur Peter Wood. « Aujourd'hui, je te donne la chance de leurs régler leurs comptes. »

« J'avais cette haine en moi aussi. » Expliquai-je. « Je rêvais de les tuer de mes mains mais lorsque j'étais chez Paul Robertson… » Je repensais à la scène. «…prête à passer à l'acte, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas devenir comme lui. Un tueur de sang-froid. »

«Alors quoi ? Tu veux qu'on les pardonne. » Me hurla Reid à la figure.

« Non, mais nous pouvons les livrer à la justice. »

Peter Wood éclata de rire. « Je crois que ton petit copain ne souhaites pas me tuer. »

« La ferme ! » Dit Reid à Peter Wood en quittant la pièce.

Je le suivis jusqu'à une autre pièce dont les murs étaient couvert de millier de photo de Peter Wood, Paul Robertson, Brice Edwards et d'un autre homme qui m'était inconnu. Il y avait aussi différents documents sur eux. Il y avait même un tableau où était écris l'emploi du temps de chacun d'eux. Je réalisai que Reid avait fourni un énorme travail de filature et d'enquête sur ses hommes. C'était insensé.

« Comment as-tu fait pour découvrir leur identité ? » Lui demandai-je. Reid traversa dans une autre pièce. Elle était sommairement meublée d'un lit en fer blanc et d'une vieille table en bois. Il s'appuya sur la table comme s'il avait du mal à se tenir debout.

« Christ avait raison. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Qui est ce Christ ? Ton complice ? »

Reid ne répondit pas à ma question. Il tourna ses yeux rouge et larmoyant vers moi.

« Je pensais que tu étais le mieux placé pour me comprendre. Bon sang ! Tu devrais les haïr autant que moi. »

« Je les hais pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait. »

« Alors pourquoi tu refuses de m'aider ?» Me cria-t-il dessus.

« Je veux t'aider mais pas de cette manière. » Répondis-je.

« C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. J'ai tué ces hommes. Je risque la prison. »

« Tu as des circonstances atténuante. »

« Quelles circonstances atténuantes ? » Dit-il en me fixant. « Il est hors de question que j'aille en prison. »

Avant que je puisse répondre, je ressentis une terrible douleur à la base de la nuque comme pour les deux dernières fois que l'on m'avait assommé, puis je m'écroulais au sol et je perdis connaissance. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Reid était en train de m'attacher les mains avec une paire de menotte sur le montant du lit en fer pendant que son mystérieux complice enroulait mes chevilles avec du gros scotch gris.

« Reid, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui criai-je en ne me laissant pas faire. Il m'assena un coup de poing à la mâchoire pour m'obliger à rester tranquille mais je me débattis de plus belle. Son complice toujours dissimulé derrière son énorme capuche enleva un teaser de sa poche et n'hésita pas à m'électrocuter. Le choc me mit ko.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser tout gâcher. » Dit Reid. « Je te laisserai partir une fois ma mission terminé. » Ajouta-t-il comme si cela pouvait me consoler. Après avoir vérifié que mes liens aux mains et aux pieds étaient solides, il se releva du lit, fouilla mes poches et me confisqua mon portable, mon portefeuille, et mes clefs.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il en sortant de la pièce avec son complice.

« Reid. » Hurlai-je de colère. Il referma la porte en me laissant seul attaché à ce fichu lit.

* * *

Je constatai que les barreaux du lit en fer étaient creux. Ce serait faisable d'enlever celui qui retenait les menottes. Cela prendrait du temps mais j'y arriverai. Je commençai à tirer de toutes mes forces mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit et j'arrêtai immédiatement de m'agiter en voyant le complice de Reid pénétrer dans la pièce. Il cachait toujours son visage.

« Pourquoi dissimulez-vous votre visage ? »

Il s'approcha de moi en silence, puis il enleva la capuche de son Sweat en me faisant un petit sourire en coin. Je fus si surprise de voir une femme. Elle avait les cheveux bruns très courts. J'aurais juré qu'elle avait la même coupe que Reid et ses yeux étaient bleu vert.

« Voici le fameux Derek Morgan. » Dit-elle en s'agenouillant près de moi.

« Je suppose que vous êtes le fameux Christ. » Grommelai-je.

« Il vous a parlé de moi ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« En fait, pas vraiment. » Répondis-je. Elle me fit un sourire narquois. « J'ai une question à vous poser. » Lui demandai-je.

« Allez-y. » Dit-elle en ouvrant les bras de façon théâtrale.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous vous êtes retrouvé mêlé à toute cette histoire ? »

« Cela fait deux questions. » Me fit-elle remarquée. «…mais je suis d'une humeur généreuse alors je vais vous répondre. » consentit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle approcha son visage du mien et me dévisagea. « Je suis la personne la plus importante pour Spencer et il se sent redevable envers moi.»

« Pourquoi il se sentirait redevable ? »

« Je suis la personne qui lui a sauvé la vie » Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

« Quoi ? »Dis-je.

« C'est grâce à moi qu'il est sorti de sa tombe. C'est grâce à moi s'il a eu une seconde chance. »

« Vous l'avez déterré ! » M'exclamai-je. Elle était la personne qui avait sauvé Reid dans ce bois.

« Je ne l'ai pas seulement déterré. Je l'ai aussi ramené à la vie car il ne respirait plus. J'ai dû le ranimer.»

« Vous parlez de lui comme si c'était un objet qui vous appartenait. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas faux. Après tout, il me doit la vie. »

« Et comme par hasard vous vous promeniez dans un parc forestier en pleine nuit et vous avez vu une bande de type qui enterrait un homme et au lieu d'appeler la police, vous décidez d'attendre qu'ils s'en aillent pour commencer à creuser. » Expliquai-je sur un ton d'ironie.

« Oui, c'est à peu près ce qui s'est passé. » Confirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Pourquoi j'ai dû mal à vous croire. » Répliquai-je.

« Je me fiche de ce que vous croyez. »

« Vous aidez un homme que vous ne connaissez pas à se venger de ses tortionnaires sans aucune contrepartie. »

« Je ne supporte pas l'injustice. » Dit-elle en riant tous bas. Cette femme était étrange et fausse. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aidait Reid par pure charité. Elle avait un but caché.

« Ça a l'air de vous amuser ! Vous ne faites pas que l'aider…c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette folie meurtrière.»

« J'ai trouvé un homme brisé au bord du suicide. Et moi, je n'ai fait que lui donner une raison de vivre. »

Elle posa sa main chaude contre ma joue, au moment où elle tenta de m'embrasser, je détournai rapidement la tête. Elle rit en se redressant.

« Si vous êtes encore en vie c'est parce que je le veux bien. » Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner. Je la regardai quitter la pièce.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, j'étais à deux doigts d'enlever ce fichue barreau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je fis comme si de rien était.

Reid entra avec un sac en papier dans les mains.

« Tu dois avoir faim ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Tu sais que le reste de l'équipe doit certainement me rechercher. » Lui dis-je. Il sourit.

« Je ne pense pas. Hotch doit penser que tu es en train de te souler quelque part et que tu finiras par revenir. »

« Reid, tu peux pas t'en sortir de cette façon. » Criai-je. « Lorsque tu les auras tous tués, tu feras quoi ? » Grondai-je. Il se contenta d'ouvrir le sac marron et en sortit un hamburger et une bouteille d'eau. Il enleva le papier autour du hamburger et le mit près de ma bouche.

« C'est ce lui que tu préférés. Il est aux bacons. »

« Je ne veux pas de ton fichue hamburger » Hurlai-je. Il me regarda comme s'il était surpris de me voir aussi en colère.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un autre. » Dit-il.

« Non, j'aimerai que tu me relâches. »

« Très bientôt. Je te le promets. »

« Ta petite copine ne semble pas du même avis. »

« Christ est quelqu'un de merveilleux. Elle te fera aucun mal.» Dit-il pour me rassurer.

« Parle-moi un peu d'elle. » Dis-je. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait sauvé. »

« C'est exacte. »

« Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé après que j'ai été poignardé ? » Demandai-je. Ses yeux noisette larmoyant me fixèrent intensément.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?» Exigeai-je. Son corps entier se raidit et son regard se remplit de haine. « Peter Wood a continué à me violer sous le regard de ses petits camarades qui l'encourageaient… » Dit-il puis il s'arrêta de parler.

« Reid ? » Appelai-je. Il revint à lui puis il baissa la tête. « Désolé. » Murmura-t-il. Le pauvre, il avait l'air si perdu, si confus. Il passa sa main sur sa figure. « Où j'en étais ? » Dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

« Tu me racontais ce qui t'ait arrivé. »Dis-je. Reid fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant

« Oui, c'est exact. » Marmonna-t-il. « Toute façon, tu as vu un extrait de la vidéo. »

« Oui, j'ai vu lorsqu'ils t'ont brûlé la gorge. C'était insupportable pour l'équipe et pour moi. »

« Ils se sont amusés puis…lorsqu'ils ont eu assez…eh bien ils se sont débarrassé de moi. » Dit-il.

« Ils t'ont enterré vivant. » Marmonnai-je.

« Oui, c'était l'idée de Brice Edwards. Il avait dit aux autres que ce serait beaucoup plus drôle.» Raconta Reid. « Je sentais la terre froides et mouillée entrée dans ma bouche, dans mes yeux et dans mon nez et j'avais du mal à respirer. C'était atroce. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir dans ce trou et puis plus rien. Le néant. J'ai dû perdre connaissance parce qu'à mon réveil, j'étais à l'air libre, Christ était penchée au-dessus de moi. »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es raccroché à cette femme mais est-ce que tu la connais vraiment ? »

« Christ m'a ramené chez elle puis m'a soigné. Elle a pris soin de moi durant des mois et cela n'a pas été facile. Au début, j'étais comme une bête apeuré. Je n'arrivais pas à faire un pas hors de la chambre. En fait, pour dire la vérité je dormais dans le placard de la chambre car j'avais tellement peur de sortir. Je voulais rester cacher.»

« Tu me dis ce qu'elle a fait pour toi mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« J'ai confiance en elle. »

« Cette femme n'est pas claire. »

« Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire douter d'elle. » Dit-il. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Cette femme avait une emprise sur lui.

«Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu vers nous ?» Murmurai-je. Il baissa la tête.

« J'avais bien trop honte. » Expliqua-t-il. « Comment aurai-je pu regarder l'équipe dans les yeux après ce qui m'était arrivé? »

« Nous avons cru que tu étais mort et nous t'avons pleuré durant des mois ! Comment as-tu pu nous laisser dans le chagrin? Sais-tu as quel point j'étais rongé par la culpabilité ? »

« Je ne vais pas essayer de t'expliquer mes choix. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu te souviens pas à quel point tu étais en colère lorsque tu as appris que JJ t'avais caché durant des mois qu'Emily était vivante ! »

Il se leva du lit et déposa sur la table le sac qu'il tenait. Il se tenait de dos. « Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. » Dit-il.

« Si tu es vraiment désolé, libères moi. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Alors tu n'es pas désolé. » Rétorquai-je. Il était clair que cela ne servait à rien de parler à Reid. Je décidais de changer de sujet. « Christ à un nom de famille ? » Questionnai-je.

« Pourquoi ? » Dit-il.

« Juste pour savoir. »

« Elle en a un comme tout le monde. »

« Tu ne me le diras pas. » Dis-je. Il secoua la tête pour me dire non mais je décidai de persévérer. Il fallait que j'apprenne un maximum de chose sur elle. «Si tu voulais qu'on continue à croire que tu étais mort pourquoi commencer ce petit jeu de piste ? Tu auras pu te contenter de tuer ces hommes discrètement sans que personne ne puisse faire le lien avec toi. »

Il soupira en se tourna de nouveau vers moi. « Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Le monde doit savoir ce qu'ils ont fait. » Expliqua-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Après le départ de Reid, je recommençai à m'agiter et au bout d'un intense effort le barreau céda pour ma plus grande joie. J'enlevai le scotch que j'avais autour des chevilles puis je me levai de ce lit affreux qui commençait sérieusement à me bousiller le dos. Je tournai la poignée et ouvris doucement la porte en évitant de la faire grincer. Je jetai un œil à la pièce d'à côté, et je remarquai posé sur la table, mon portable, mon badge et ma clef de voiture. Sans hésiter, je saisi le tout puis j'arrachai du mur la photo du type inconnu. J'espérai que Garcia avec ses supers pouvoirs d'analyse réussirait à l'identifier. Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Hotch mais malheureusement il n'y avait aucun réseau. Je décidai qu'il était plus prudent de partir d'ici. Je tombai sur une vaste pièce qui devait être une ancienne salle d'entrepôt. Je vis ma voiture stationnée à côté d'une fourgonnette blanche. Je soupirai en voyant que la sortie était fermée par un rideau de fer. Le temps que j'aille relever le rideau, Reid et cette satané Christ débarqueront pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. La seule solution était de foncer dans le rideau en espérant ne pas mourir sous l'impact.

J'ai couru jusqu'à ma voiture. Au moment où je tournai la clef, j'entendis le bruit d'un coup de feu. Je jetai un œil dans le rétroviseur. Christ tenait une arme et elle le pointait dans ma direction. J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et je fonçai droit sur le rideau de fer. Je fermai les yeux et un grand bruit de tôle se fit entendre et je senti des milliers d'éclats de verre percuter mon corps. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que j'étais à l'extérieur. Le pare-brise n'était plus qu'un amas de bout de verre dans l'habitacle. Un deuxième coup de feu fit siffler mes oreilles. J'accélérai de nouveau. Au bout de quelques seconde la vieil usine disparue derrière moi. Je pouvais enfin respirer.

Mon soulagement fut de courte durée. Je sentis quelqu'un me percuter à l'arrière. Je regardai dans le rétroviseur. C'était Reid et sa folle furieuse de complice qui conduisait. Christ me percuta de nouveau à l'arrière. Le choc me fit zigzaguer au milieu de la route. Ma vieille voiture n'allait pas tenir le coup face à une autre attaque. La fourgonnette arriva à ma hauteur et me percuta sur le flanc droit. Je fis une embardée et je perdis le contrôle de mon véhicule qui quitta la route pour aller se percuter contre un gros arbre. Je me redressai avec peine. Le sang qui s'écoulait de mon front m'aveuglait. J'ouvris la portière et m'écroulai au sol.

« Oh mon dieu ! Derek. » Cria Reid en me voyant allongé par terre. Il s'agenouilla près de moi. « Je suis désolé !» Dit-il. Reid me redressa en position assis en m'appuyant le dos contre la vieille carcasse de ce qui restait de ma voiture. Je toussai du sang.

« Oh non ! » Dit-il en me dévisageant. Le regard qu'il me lançait n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Reid…» Gémis-je de douleur. « Je suis blessé. Il faut me conduire à l'hôpital. »

« Il est hors de question. » Gronda Christ. Elle était debout devant moi et elle pointait son pistolet dans ma direction.

« Spencer, il doit mourir car il est devenu un obstacle à nos plans. » Dit-elle avec froideur. Reid se plaça devant moi pour me servir de rempart.

« Si tu le tues alors tu devras aussi me tuer. » Cria-t-il. Je dois dire que le voir agir ainsi me réconfortais. Reid avait encore un peu d'humanité en lui.

«Ne sois pas aussi faible. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Rappelles-toi de notre mission. Il n'y a rien de plus important.»

« Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal. » Menaça Reid.

« Très bien. » Dit-elle en baissant son arme. « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire ? »

« Je vais appeler les secours. » Répondit Reid.

« Tu es dingue ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Il va tout raconter aux flics. »

« Il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital sinon il risque de mourir. » Expliqua Reid.

« Tu nous fais prendre d'énorme risque. » Se plaignit Christ. Reid l'ignora.

« J'ai une idée ! » Déclara Reid. Il se leva et entra dans le véhicule accidenté. Il ressortit avec la bouteille de whisky que je conservais dans ma voiture. J'étais surpris de l'avoir intacte malgré l'accident. Reid l'ouvrit et me fixa ensuite.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il en me caressant la joue. Je commençai à avoir marre de l'entendre me répéter qu'il était désolé. Il déversa l'alcool sur ma tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Christ qui ne cachait pas sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir me tuer.

« Je nous donne une longueur d'avance. » Dit-il. Soudain ma vision était devenue floue, puis je perdis connaissance.


End file.
